


Sunrises and Sunsets with you

by ThatHopelessOmniFangirl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Mentioned Kozume Kenma, Mentioned Kuroo Tetsurou, Sunrises, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatHopelessOmniFangirl/pseuds/ThatHopelessOmniFangirl
Summary: A normal morning and night, but still special. The married life of Koutarou and Keiji.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Sunrises and Sunsets with you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a fic that I made for Akaashi's (belated) birthday!! I hope you guys enjoy this!
> 
> Happy (belated) birthday, Akaashi!!!

Keiji wakes up beside his husband, Koutarou, they've been married for about 5 years now.

The Sun already rose and it seeped through the curtain, giving the room a soft light.

Keiji turns his body to face Koutarou, who is peacefully sleeping, he stares at him for a while before he goes to cook breakfast.

-

In the kitchen...

"Hmm... what should I cook today?" Keiji asked himself, he then looked at a picture, which hung on a wall with other pictures beside it. It was a picture of their wedding, Keiji wearing a white suit while Koutarou was wearing a black suit, both smiling.

Beside their wedding photo was a picture of the day Koutarou proposed to Keiji, the former holding a ring and kneeling down while the latter was crying out of joy, their friends around them clapping and smiling for the newly engaged couple.

Keiji snapped out of his thoughts and thought of something to cook, "Ah, I should cook ramen, he'll love it." He said to himself, smiling.

-

Koutarou woke up, feeling no warmth beside him, he opens his eyes, rubbing them.

"Keiji must have already woke up." He said to himself.

Koutarou sat up and looked at the items that are on the shelves, there was a plant that Tetsurou gave him when he and Kozume were newly wedded, seeing it, it reminded him of something.

"Right, Kozume and Tetsubro's anniversary is coming up in a few days." 

There was also an owl plushie on the shelves, it has yellow eyes and gray fur, it looked just like Koutarou. Keiji got him this for his birthday, looking at it made Koutarou smile.

"Hmm, what should I get for Keiji's birthday." He thought, it was coming up in a few days.

-

Keiji is currently cooking tonkotsu ramen when he heard the door opening and familiar arms wrap around his waist.

"Good morning Kou~" He greeted, smiling as the gray haired boy nuzzled into his neck.

"Mornin' love~" He greeted back, watching as Keiji cooked.

"Hey, are you cooking ramen?" Koutarou asked, nuzzling even more into Keiji's neck, making him giggle a bit.

"Mhm, you don't have work today, right?" Keiji asked.

"Yeah, I don't, I'm guessing you don't have work either, right?" He asked back, giving small pecks on Keiji's neck.

"Since we both don't have work, do you want to go on a date?" 

"Yeah, we should! Also, can it be here, at home?" Koutarou asked.

"Mhm, of course love." Keiji said, already adding the noodles.

"I'll set up the table." Koutarou said, breaking the hug, already missing the warmth.

He sets up the table while Keiji finishes cooking the ramen and putting it into a large bowl.

-

The two eat and talk about work and other things. After eating, they showered and did their daily routines.

The two decided to make some crepes and fruit sandwiches for lunch. 

"Kou, do you want to eat outside, like a picnic?" Keiji asked Koutarou.

"Sure, love, I'll pack the food, you can get the blanket." He answered, kissing Keiji's cheek before going back to the kitchen to pack the food.

Keiji went to get the blanket and an umbrella since it was sunny outside, Koutarou was already finished packing the food and putting them into a basket.

-

They get dressed and went outside...

"Hey, let's sit here!" Koutarou said, pointing at a spot which was below a tree.

"Yeah, that seems nice." Keiji then layed down the blanket and both layed down on it.

"Well, let's eat first!" Koutarou exclaimed, putting the picnic basket in front of them.

The two ate for a while then, afterwards they decided to go back home to watch a movie.

-

At their home...

"What movie do you want to watch?" Keiji asked Koutarou, who was popping the popcorn.

"Hmm... maybe some cheesy rom-coms!" Koutarou exclaimed, smiling. Both of them are having fun with their date.

"Sure, thing." Keiji walked over to the couch, which already had blankets and pillows, and searched for a rom-com movie to play.

"Hey, love, do you want any other snacks aside from popcorn?" The gray haired boy asked, the smell of butter popcorn hitting their noses.

"No, I think we're good, c'mon Kou." Keiji patted the seat beside him. 

They turned off the lights and started the movie, both were cuddling each other while eating popcorn, they cringed at some of the pick up lines that were used in the movie. After they watched it, they decided to cuddle for a while, they both fall asleep in each other's arms.

-

About 3 hours later...

Koutarou woke up first and looked at the angel which was in his arms, sleeping peacefully, he softly touched his cheek. He waits for Keiji to wake up, not getting up yet.

Keiji woke up and was in Koutarou's embrace, he shuffled his body slightly to meet his face.

"Ah, you're already awake." Koutarou said, rubbing their noses together.

"Yeah, how long have you been awake?" He asked, patting the other boy's gray hair, it was currently down and it looked really cute.

"About 10 minutes, it's already 4:00pm." Koutarou answered.

"Ah, do you want to eat dinner?" Keiji was about to stand up but Koutarou hugged him tighter.

"Not yet..." He said, but his efforts were useless since his stomach growled.

"Okay, maybe I do want dinner already." Koutarou surrendered.

"M'kay, anything you want to eat?" Keiji asked, standing up.

"Can we have teriyaki?" Koutarou asked.

"Of course, love, I'll make some teriyaki." 

Keiji went to the kitchen and started to cook beef teriyaki and Koutarou hugged him from behind.

-

After 30 minutes the food was done and they decided to eat at their balcony. The two are sitting together at the table, it was a little chilly which caused Keiji to wear Koutarou's jacket, which is big on him.

"Hey Kou, look, the Sun is already setting." Keiji said, pointing at the sunset.

"Yeah! Let's eat while watching it set." Koutarou responded, looking ready to eat.

The two eat while watching the sunset, the light on their faces.

Koutarou was staring at Keiji, thinking, "He looks so beautiful, he always does." But he accidentally said that thought aloud and Keiji heard it, the latter blushed a bit at the compliment then said,

"You look really beautiful too, Kou." Koutarou blushing after hearing that. 

Both were done eating and looked at the now night sky, the Moon and stars casting a bright but soft light. The two kissed, a soft chaste kiss, they kissed for about a minute before pulling away and hugging each other.

"You want to watch another movie?" Koutarou asked.

"Yeah, can we watch a Ghibli movie?" 

They were going inside, Koutarou searched up a Ghibli movie and letted Keiji pick.

The two snuggled while watching the movie and they watched another movie afterwards. Halfway through the second movie, both fell asleep on each other again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Also, know that the IwaOi fic for day 3 will be coming soon, I know it's very late but I still want to continue it! Also happy early birthday to Kyotani or Mad dog-chan (there will be a KyouHaba fic)! Lastly, for Everlasting Love, it will be continued after I write the ideas that I have! Stay safe, bye!


End file.
